Bendy And The Ink Machine DLC: "What Comes Ahead"
Information Bendy And The Ink Machine DLC: "What Comes Ahead" is an upcoming DLC for Bendy And The Ink Machine, the cost of the DLC will be 2.99$. The story features a main character named Antonio, his last name is unknown, and Jake, which is related to the Stein familly. In this DLC, the player's goal is to escape the studio. The full game will be released on 2022 - 2023. The demo was released in 2020. Confirmed/Leaked Plot As seen from a trailer theMeatly posted on Youtube it happens the following: A voice from a radio wakes up Antonio. This gets Antonio confused because he didn't have a radio with him, and also woke up in Joey Drew Studios. He headed over to the radio and answered it. The radio: "Antonio? Antonio? Are you here? do you copy?" Antonio: "What's going on? and why am I here?" The radio: "They got you, they kidnapped you, they brought you back here, and most importantly.. You and some few people are uninfected but trapped here. I have no contact with them, but I promise i'll get you out, you just have to trust me." Antonio: "What do I have to do?" The radio: "Do as I say, and pick up that flashlight next to you, it's pretty dark around here, and the little devil darling likes being in darkness, so you'll have to be carefull." Antonio gets up from the bed and picks up the flashlight. The Chapter 1 DEMO The plot is the same from before. When Antonio picks up the flashlight, the player can explore the area they are in before moving on. The downstairs are unaccessable but the bathroom is accessable, however, there is nothing special there. As the player starts walking through the hall, 3 mouses pass by and make the mouse sounds probably an attempt to scare the player a bit. On the left side, there is a double entry windowed door. And on the right side, there is another room. If the player goes to the left, the screen will blackout for a second then show Bendy for a second while the jumpscare sound plays. The player doesn't die and if the player tries to head back to the double entry door again nothing will happen which forces the player to head right. Once the player enters the room, an cutscene plays. As Antonio looks around the room, he notices an area up there and can be only seen througt windows. When Antonio takes a step, the whole room starts to have moving ink everywhere, and when Antonio looks up once again, he sees a person running away while being chased by Bendy. The cutscene ends and the player can freely explore the room now. The person on the radio tells Antonio: "There is an ae somewhere, try to find it." If the player looks at the barrel next to the hall he entered the room, they can find an ae and pick it up, allowing them to move to the next room which woods we're boarding up. When the player enters the next room, they have to pull a lever in order to open the gate looking door. When the player pulls n lever, another cutscene plays. While Antonio enters the next room. The person on the radio: "This area is pretty darker now. If you don't watch out for yourself, you'll be one of them. Don't worry, I see you throught my security cameras. Sadly, the contact there is weaker. Good luck, I won't waste time." The cutscene ends. If the player makes too much noise, Bendy will come out from the ink and kill Antonio. There is no way the player can save themselves from Bendy since Bendy is too fast. The player sees 3 offices, and there is text up there showing which office it belongs to. "Zavier Gill", "Nigel Neal" and "Angie Campos", there is a 4th office the player cannot enter and that is Gordon Osborn's office. The player must enter Nigel's office to obtain the gas mask used to go throught the Gassed Hall. However, while going throught the Gassed Hall, the player finds a pistol on the table. "Good job avoiding that devil, you're so lucky. Meet me up there, the s-" an static is heard. In the distance, it says Exit. While the player is walking or running (dependable) to exit, the player falls throught the floor as part of the floor breaks. The player is forced to go down there just to find so much Searchers, Lost Ones and The Butcher Gangs. However, there are inky zombies as well. There are only 3 searchers, 1 Lost one and 20 Inky Zombies. The player has 36 ammo and has enough to kill everyone. When the player is done, a cutscene plays which shows Antonio pressing a button which opens up an entry. When Antonio enters, the room is pretty huge, dark and empty. But mostly made of metal strangely. Antonio: "I got a bad feeling about this." An big inky spider drops througt the top and falls on the floor, which makes Antonio fall because of the floor shaking. The huge inky spider starts running to Antonio, and the credits roll. Secret Ending To get the secret ending, the player must not die and not grab the gun, which will trigger the line: "I can survive without a weapon." The player needs to lock the Searchers, the Lost One and the Inky Zombies by locking the door, and complete the chapter normally. When getting to the end, the inky spider that approaches Antonio will be smacked with an axe and the following lines will happen: Antonio: "Who-Who are you?" Jake: "My name...*the screen fades black* is Jake." Achievements for the demo The Huge Crawler - Complete the game A Big Mistake - Get killed by Bendy Gordon's Fate - Find out what happened to Gordon. Just Like Nigel - Find Nigel's shotgun. Abandonment - Find the secret jumpscare. Jaron's Equiqment - Find the gas mask. The Gray Rose - Find Jaron's secret. Not Alone - Find the secret ending. Confirmed things Themeatly confirmed that: * There will only be 2 chapters to this DLC. Trivia Antonio was originally going to be named Scott. *Interestingly, Themeatly confirmed that another character is named Scott because of this. This is the 3rd time a character dosen't has an confirmed surname. Category:Games